The Bride
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: //Completed//Series I//AU Rukawa X OC fic.
1. Never!

The Bride

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Rukawa X OC (Shinya Hiiragashi)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not….blah (I mean, everybody knows it, right?)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will not marry him!" a furious female voice flew out of the room.

"Shin-chan, be a good girl, this marriage is for the benefits of our family. Think of it, if you marry into the Rukawa clan, we will be able to forfeit all the debts that your father owed them." Mrs Hiiragashi coaxed her daughter gently.

"Father and his debts! No! I resent that! How could he gamble away his daughter's happiness?" Shinya screamed, her eyes turning red, tears welling up in the clear violet eyes. 

"Shinya, I'm really sorry, but…" The man who had been sitting quietly in the couch near the fireplace spoke up, but to be cut off by his enraged daughter, "Never!" She shrieked and ran out of the hall, knocking down the housekeeper in the process.

Mrs Hiiragashi sighed resignedly and turned back to her husband, "Dear, I'm really guilty for making Shinya suffer like that, maybe we should just tell Old Master Rukawa that Shin-chan's unwilling."

"My wife, even if I use other methods to clear the debts, the Rukawa family would still want Shinya. In fact, it was Old Master Rukawa who had pointedly asked for Shinya's hand in behalf of his son. The forfeiting of the debts was only part of the proposal. We can't afford to offend them." Mr Hiiragashi grasped his wife's hand gently, shaking his head. 

The couple sat by the fireplace, wiping away tears that flowed endlessly.

* * *

"No…why?" Shinya sobbed into her pillow. She did not want to marry some strange aristocrat without even knowing what he looked like. He could be a big fat balding glutton for all she knew, since Rukawa Kaede had never shown his face in public before. In fact, he always did his socializing through his trusted men. But she could not get her father into further trouble as he already was. She will marry, yes, but she'll never let the Rukawa guy touch her.

* * *

"No." The young man stated simply, glaring at his father. How could he ask him to marry some girl whom he didn't even know? "Now Kaede, Shinya is an excellent girl with strong personality and I'm sure she'll be able to aid you in your work."

"I will not marry her." Rukawa Kaede repeated, gritting his teeth. His handsome face a taut mask of ice. Old Master Rukawa dismissed his son with a slight gesture, "It is settled, you will have to marry her next week."

"What about the preparations?" Surely it cannot be a rushed affair, his father will not permit sloppiness in big events like this.

"I've been going about the arrangements for about a month, you didn't notice because you were constantly engrossed in your sword play and hunting, son." Old Master Rukawa smiled grimly.

"What." Rukawa Kaede could have pounced on his father then, he was always doing things without prior notice! The girl and her family must have consented to this because of their money.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to retreat to my Chambers, it's been a long night." The old man left his great armchair and left the room, leaving Kaede standing in front of his table, fists gripped tightly by his side.

* * *

To the reluctant couple, the dreaded day seem to arrive much too fast. Before daybreak, an entourage arrived at the Hiiragashi residence to dress up the bride. Shinya sat before her mirror, her face a blank mask, devoid of any emotions. Her mother burst through the door, beaming, "My dear, it's the makeup crew, you are going to be a beautiful bride." Following her was a team of at least ten makeup artistes who all grinned at the sight of the bride-to-be. She is truly an exquisite beauty, worthy of the boy Kaede indeed! The hairdresser made her way to Shinya and fingered her long silky tresses, "Oh, my dear, you have the most beautiful long hair I've ever seen! Rest assure I'll do it perfectly! You'll be the most stunning bride that the media had ever seen!"

Shinya remained silent, allowing the women to fuss over her and doll her up. 

* * *

Rukawa Kaede stood before the priest, his face an icy mask devoid of expressions, but he was clearly bored. In the church, flashlights were going off constantly and there were excited whispers among the bystanders who were relatives and close friends of the two families. The bride was not here yet and he was so darned bored that he want to just walk out of the church right then. 

Suddenly, the music grew louder and people close to the entrance started applauding, sending up delicate flower petals and peals of laughter and well wishes. Lead by her father, Shinya stepped onto the aisle, holding her head high and proud. As much as she disliked the wedding, she had to look good for both the cameras and the guests. Initially Rukawa did not want to look at her at all, but he could hear delighted gasps from the guests, "Good lord, she's positively breath-taking." "I've never seen such an angel before!" He could not resist his curiosity and turned.

She was walking towards him, her features gently masked by a soft white veil. But he could see that she had an elegant nose, perfectly shaped lips that were glossed over by a subtle pink instead of the horrifying reds that he usually saw on the women, fair creamy skin that radiated health. She owned a pair of the most amazing eyes imaginable to adorn a woman, alluring eyes that sap men of any energy they owned. Her long dark hair shrouded her shoulders, falling over the creamy white gown. She did not giggle like the irritating sisters he had, nor did she grin like a bovine bimbo, but remained cool and poised. Rukawa could feel his heart race like mad. What was that? He had not experienced that in his life before. So she was beautiful, but she's also a money grabber. The grim thoughts drowned out the numerous passions that raced through him then.

Shinya looked at her fiancé carefully. He was not fat, old, balding or sluggish. Instead, she saw a god that had descended from the heavens to take her heart away. He was so tall, so cool, and so handsome. Unruly black hair falling over his straight eyebrows, which were a mark of integrity. Straight aristocratic nose that gave a new meaning to 'chiseled'. Pale skin, but it somehow looked natural on him, like it was meant to be. Shinya felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She wondered where that came from. He is definitely good looking, but he had his family force her into marrying him. 

Her father smiled at her gently, giving her hand to Rukawa Kaede. She held on lightly, looking intently at the priest instead of him. The priest started his long monologue of the things that he was supposed to say, and came to the final line, "Sir Rukawa Kaede, would you take Ms Shinya Hiiragashi as your wife…"

Rukawa nodded curtly, "I do."

"Ms Shinya Hiiragashi, do you acknowledge Rukawa Kaede as your husband…"

Shinya looked at the old man blankly, "I…do."

When he declared the both of them married, they could feel each other stiffen. The joyful guests in the church did not seem to notice the awkwardness between the newly-weds, but cheered and applauded. They exchanged the ring and Rukawa had to kiss his bride. 

He looked at her, and noticed that her eyes were blank and empty, totally emotionless. A peculiar feeling came through him and before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her on the lips.

Shinya felt her world spinning into oblivion as she felt that kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

=Announcement=

Ladies and Gentlemen: Currently you are facing the problems of a cliffhanger. Kindly, proceed to the reviews' section in neat and orderly rows. Leave your reviews there and make your way out of the window.

On the way, commercial blasting: "Oh will he fall for her or will she melt the ice? To find out more you…"

Reader stuffs cotton into ears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Do you really...

The Bride

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Rukawa X OC (Shinya Hiiragashi)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not…. blah (I mean, everybody knows it, right?)

**Chapter 2**

_[He looked at her, and noticed that her eyes were blank and empty, totally emotionless. A peculiar feeling came through him and before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her on the lips._

Shinya felt her world spinning into oblivion as she felt that kiss.] 

It was unlike anything else she had felt before. The kiss was feathery light, but it was more like a gentle caress. Her heart was thumping faster than ever and she could feel tears stinging her eyes. No, she could not bring herself to dislike the man. 

Just as fast as it came, the kiss went. The entire church roared with applause and various cheering from the people outside, old ladies could be seen dabbing their eyes with their husbands' hankies, "This is so beautiful…so beautiful…"

Shinya blushed to the toes and started examining the intricate designs on the carpet instead. Rukawa Kaede merely looked at the air in front of him, "What am I doing," He thought, "I'm not going to fall for a little gold digger am I?"

* * *

The magnificent garden was flooded with guests, toasting each other and enjoying the food. Among them, a red-haired man was clowning around with another man with a wild mop of black hair (^-^ any idea who?), earning peals of laughter from the girls around them. Under the garden shades was a mob of seven men, namely, Sendoh Akira, Uozumi Jun, Maki Shinichi, Akagi Takenori, Kawata Masashi, Kogure Kiminobu and Miyagi Ryota (A/N: He is certainly out-_Weighted ^_^_)

Maki: That ice block's finally got himself tied down.

Sendoh: * Laughs * Yeah, finally. It's time for a girl to control him. Wahoo! I shall miss the good ole days when the eight of us go hunting together. (A/N: You don't think he goes hunting alone do you?) That girl's a babe, darn lucky fellow.

Kawata: * Rolls eyes * Damned Casanova, what happened to your Ryoko?

Sendoh: * Jumps to defend himself * Ryoko will always be my favourite girl! I was just stating a fact. * Grins stupidly * Here comes Ryoko.

Ryoko: Akira, are you saying bad things about me? No wonder I sneezed so many times just now. * Pouts *

Sendoh: Oh, no, Ryoko darling, I was just telling them how sweet and lovely you are. Come on, let's say hi to the new couple. * Goes off with Ryoko *

Akagi: * Laughs * One more down, we can expect another wedding within this year. Sendoh is really serious about Ryoko this time. 

Kogure: * Looks around * Where's Mitsui?

Miyagi: * Bored tone * He is over there, flirting with the bride's sister. That pig, drooled like crazy when he saw that poor girl. * Turned pink * that's Aya-chan! I shall go and speak to her. * Runs off *

Uozumi: Who is the pig around here?

* * *

Shinya sipped on a glass of Champagne that was offered to her by Ryoko, listening to the pretty girl talk about how Sendoh spoke of Rukawa, "Akira said that Rukawa-san is usually very silent and never broke through his eight-syllable rule," She giggled, "However, there's something he really like to say," Shinya looked at her curiously, "What is it?"

"Do-aho." Ryoko broke off into peals of laughter, "He loved to call Akira 'do-aho', said that he smiled too much. You see the redhead over there? That's Sakuragi-san. Rukawa-san _always _called him do-aho." Shinya looked in the direction Ryoko was pointing in and saw this man with flaming red hair guffawing crazily. She could vaguely hear him say something about a Tensai. "No wonder." Shinya laughed softly, Sakuragi certainly had the comical air about him.

* * *

"Hoi, Bridegroom, why are you ignoring your exquisite little wife like this?" Sendoh went up to Rukawa. 

"Don't need to." Rukawa looked at Ryoko who was chatting happily with Shinya. "You don't like her?" Sendoh narrowed his eyes; he was always very sensitive about this kind of thing. 

"Shove off, Do-aho." Rukawa rose from his chair and walked past Sendoh, "Don't let me hear anything about the wife again."

Sendoh stared at Rukawa's back, bewildered, "That's 1, 2, 3…11, 12, 13 syllables!"

* * *

Shinya eased herself into the huge bathtub, closing her eyes to the steam rising from the warm water. It was a busy day, entertaining all the guests. There were some nice old couples that were friends of the Rukawa clan, who were gushing over her like she's some immortal being. 'Angel' was the word they used on her. There were also a group of young ladies who were glaring at her with daggers in their eyes. Shinya felt sure that if Rukawa had not been sitting nearby, and that Ryoko and Sendoh were talking to her, the young ladies might say or do something drastic to her. They were apparently advent admirers of her newly wed husband. _This is absurd. Why would they fall so badly for that walking block of ice? There's no guarantee to some people's taste in men._ The kiss at the ceremony was the only form of contact that they had in the entire day. The remaining time they had was spent entertaining the guests, but Rukawa did not say a single word to her. _He probably treat me as some form of goods, returned in favour of the debts. _She thought bitterly, _not a bride who had fallen in love with her husband._

Shinya drew the sponge over her delicate skin lightly, making up her mind. If Rukawa Kaede wanted to look down on her, she would not allow him to do so. She shall prove to him that she has the ability to take care of herself and his household. After all, she was the future mistress of the house. 

She got out of the bath, dried herself and slipped on a long nightgown. "Mitsuko?" She called out lightly. The old lady had introduced herself as the mistress's maid-in-waiting and Shinya liked her very much, for she had a sweet motherly air about her that reminded herself of her own mother. Mitsuko came in, beaming, "Mistress, you called for me?" Shinya smiled sincerely, "Mitsuko, would you mind drying my hair for me? It's too long and takes a long time to dry." "Definitely, Mistress, lie down on the bed, on your belly please." Shinya did what she was told and relaxed into the mattress as the old lady rubbed the towel through her hair gently, "Mistress, what do you think of this house?"

"It's very large, very grand." Shinya replied simply, she bore no sentiments to this place at all.

"That's nice, how do you find Master Kaede?" 

"He is a good looking man." 

"That's all?" Mitsuko sound surprised, "I thought you would say more?"

"What more? About the fact that his grandfather forced me to marry him? About the fact that he himself was reluctant to do so? About the fact that he ignored me throughout the whole event?"

"But Mistress, Master Kaede must have liked you a lot! You see, I noticed him looking at you for quite many times and he had a gentle, passionate fire burning in his eyes. I never saw him look at any woman like that before…" Mitsuko's voice broke off suddenly, "M…master Kaede!"

Shinya turned her head and saw Rukawa standing by the bed, his face a cold hard mask, "Clean my study and go to bed." Mitsuko gently apologized to Shinya and left the room. Shinya got off the bed and took the towel beside her; she sat down before the large mirror and continued to dry her long wet tresses, without a word. Rukawa moved towards her and took the towel from her in a wrenching motion, "I'll do it." He fingered her hair and caressed it with the towel. Shinya stared at the man through the mirror, outraged. How dare he be so impudent! So tyrannical, so mean, so… she struggled to find words to describe the man who had robbed her of her towel and invading her privacy. She stood up in a flustered move and grabbed a comb, trying to make her way to the bathroom. 

A cool voice approached her, "Do you really hate marrying me?"

She stopped dead in her path.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Unfortunately an anti-aircraft missile had hit our plane. We hope you enjoyed the ride. Goodbye and hope to see you again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Souls melted in the moon

The Bride

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Rukawa X OC (Shinya Hiiragashi)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not…. blah (I mean, everybody knows it, right?)

**Chapter 3**

_[A cool voice approached her, "Do you really hate marrying me?"_

She stopped dead in her path.] 

Did she really hate the prospects of marrying this man? Shinya pondered. She was reluctant initially, and refused to be married to a man whom she had never met before. At the altar, she had fallen in love with the man, with his calm demeanor and perfectly chiseled features. But he had shown himself up to be a cold heartless man who is tyrannical and dictatorial in his moves and he apparently did not like her.

She pursed her lips into a grim line.

"Yes, I hated it!" Shinya gritted her teeth. She then excused herself from the room.

* * *

Rukawa looked at the tall slim figure sweep out of the room and raised his eyebrow, "A little spit-fire." The wedding doesn't seem to be such a bad thing after all. He looked out of the window and peered at the hectares of land that his family owned, which were currently flooded in moonlight. He gazed at the silvery globe in the air, thinking of the many childhood memories where he was lonely and friendless, and he had told the moon of all his troubles. His sight fell back into the garden and his breath stopped.

Shinya sat amidst the delicate shrubbery, fingering the flowers lovingly. Her long dark hair flowed down her back, falling over her curled-up legs, and caressing the lawn. The moonlight silhouetted her figure and Rukawa felt hot blood gushing through his veins. Without control over his limbs, he felt himself walk away the window and out of the room.

* * *

She whispered lightly to the moon, hoping that it would hear what she felt. Of all things, she especially loved the moon. Night after night she voiced out her woes to the elegant phenomenon and poured out her soul to it. "If you would hear me, my moon-lady, you would know that I am not a single bit happy about my marriage. I wished I could have refused it. But I could not. My moon-lady, years after years I've been telling you all my secrets, and now that I'm married, I still have to turn to you." She smiled sadly, "What a joke, isn't it? I can't turn to my husband, because he is my problem." A peculiar prickling feeling came over her heart as she felt her eyes sting with tears again, as it had at the altar. She had fallen badly for her husband but she could not tell him of her emotions.

Rukawa stared at his wife from the shadows, entranced. She looked like a goddess. In the silent night, her voice floated over to him, clear and crisp. He could hear every single word uttered from the desirable lips. Was he really that bad? Her problem? For the first time in his icy-cold life Rukawa pondered over his emotions.

* * *

The moon seemed to wink mischievously. Two hearts, thumping in unison, joined by the ethereal force of mutual love. 

* * *

Shinya returned to the room. Rukawa was sitting by the bed, reading a book. He looked up at her, "You are back." She nodded numbly. "Come to bed." She froze in resentment. She had heard about these things from her married cousins. The 'things' that married couples do. Shinya shook her head frantically. Rukawa sighed impatiently and moved towards her swiftly. She felt like screaming when he took her arm and literally dragged her to the bed. "You have to sleep." He stated simply. Shinya bit her lips and pulled the sheets over herself. Unknown to her, Rukawa wore a tiny devilish smile and he took off his robes. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt her mouth go dry, "Er..er.., You are not coming to bed naked are you?" She gasped, with her eyes closed. "Dear wife, it's a long time habit and I don't seek to change it." Rukawa said, turning off the lights. 

Shinya squeezed her eyes as tightly as possible as she felt the man ease into the bed, beside her. She could feel the heat radiating from him. She held her breath, expecting the touch to come.

But it did not.

The slow steady breathing from the man beside her told her that he was asleep.

* * *

Shinya don't know whether to sigh in relief or to scream in frustration. Now where did that come from? She actually wanted him to touch her? She yelled at herself mentally. A little shy angel on her shoulder whispered, "He's your husband, darling, he is so charming and so manly. It's nothing wrong to fall in love with him…* giggle * and ache for his touch." A fiery little devil on another shoulder squeaked, "No! Shinya, you hated him, right? You hated him all along and look at his attitude towards you. You told him that you hated the marriage and the only thing he said to you  * Hiss * when you came back was, 'You are back'?"

Shinya thrashed up the little images mentally and tried to fall asleep but to no avail.

* * *

The sunlight filtered through the windows, shining on the couple on the bed. Rukawa woke up first (A/N: What a miracle) and he felt a slim arm around his waist. A warm tingling feeling came over him, as he turned round in bed to take a good look at his wife. With make up gone from her naturally gorgeous features, she looked so angelic, so gentle, in the daylight. She shuffled lightly and her eyelids fluttered a little. Rukawa closed his eyes quickly.

Shinya woke up to see an enlarged version of her husband's face and to her horror, they had their arms around each other. _What?!_ She screamed mentally. _How come we are hugging? Must be that I missed my bolsters too much, I thought he was my bolster._ She tried to take her arms off but found that their position was such that they are practically plastered to each other. 

Since she could not make her way out of this embarrassing position, she decided to take a good look at the man she called husband. The sheets had somehow slipped to his waist, exposing much of his firm torso. Shinya blushed deeply, _he's got a great bod_. Her thoughts returned to reality. But he did not love me. She tensed at this thought.

Rukawa felt it and opened his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An army tank had blown up at our military airbase, destroying about half of the site. The cause of this was believed to be an unknown object descending from the skies. Upon inspection, we have determined it to be a cow from California, and it was apparently swept here by a typhoon. The cook is still trying to decide whether we should have beef tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. One Hell of a lucky bastard

The Bride

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Rukawa X OC (Shinya Hiiragashi)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not…. blah (I mean, everybody knows it, right?)

**Chapter 4**

_But he did not love me. She tensed at this thought._

_Rukawa felt it and opened his eyes._

Shinya gasped, feeling his arm pull her yet closer, "Morning." He greeted, with the same blank, bored look. "Eh, eh, Morning." she replied flustered, "If you don't mind, I … I er, I shall change into my morning clothes and… and go for breakfast." 

She stammered and nearly kicked herself. _What are you doing, stammering? You are not one to be petrified of this stupid iceberg man!_ Rukawa could feel her uneasiness and smiled inwardly, she's simply adorable and he knew that he would enjoy teasing her. Shinya tried to get off the bed but found that she was _still_ bound to him. "Er, Rukawa, your hands…" She squirmed a little when he moved his hands in a massaging motion on her waist, "T…that tickles. Eh, I need to go…" Shinya flushed. 

"First name." Rukawa looked on amused at the little lady who was now beet red. Hmm…she smelt of sweet jasmine flowers.

"Huh?" 

"Call me Kaede." It wasn't like an introduction, but more like a command.

"Ka…Kaede." She squeaked in an undertone, still trying to wriggle away from his hold, "If y…you don't mind I need to go."

_What? I thought this man's supposed to be aloof and cold? And who is the person who said that he was emotionless? Just looking at his moves I would reckon he's a kin to Sendoh-san. What is he doing, mocking me?_

An unknown rage rose up in her and she started pushing at the man who was _still_ holding onto her like a Koala-bear. "You oaf! Let me go! I'm not going to stay here for another minute with you!" Rukawa merely closed his eyes like a cat and snuggled up to her, seeming to enjoy the struggling little thing in his embrace. Shinya bit her lips in frustration, _he sure annoys the hell out of me_, she promised herself. With one swift motion she –

Rukawa felt an acute pain in his shins, _shit, the woman kneed me?_ He cursed silently, and loosening his hold onto her. 

Grabbing this chance, Shinya rolled off the bed and ran off into the changing room. Rukawa sat up in bed, massaging his injury, while grinning away (A/N: ???!!! Oh no I'm getting carried away again. This is too OOC to be true.), before resuming his cool façade again. This little woman sure has the guts. Interesting. Very interesting.

* * *

Shinya stared stupidly at the two old couples at the table. Mr. Rukawa (Kaede's father) spoke up first, "So… how was your night?" She turned crimson and turned to stare at her husband, her eyes wide. Kaede raised an eyebrow suggestively and replied, "Well, it was… pleasant." Instantly the rest of the table broke out into loud guffaws as Rukawa's siblings started laughing and cheering (A/N: Well you don't think Rukawa stays with only his parents and grandparents in that huge mansion do you?). Shinya could have dug a hole in the ground and stay there permanently. Kaede made it sound so…so…intimate, but the fact was that they did nothing at all. She started, "Actually, we…" "Had a great time." Kaede popped in, earning peals of more laughter and giggles from his family. The elders smiled at each other, comforted. It was rather rare that Kaede gets into good moods like this, he even sound _jovial_. So hence proved, he must have one hell of a good time with his little wife last night. (A/N: God, I sound like a Hentai.)

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Kaede, I can't believe you told them t..that." She half-shrieked at the man coolly sipping on his coffee in the garden, reading the papers calmly. The family had wisely left them alone and all of a sudden all of them had _something_ on and they had to leave the house, much to Shinya's irritation. Kaede cocked an eyebrow at the flustered woman, "Tell what?" 

"T…that we had a 'pleasant' time!" She screamed, turning red again. Boy, it embarrassed her even to talk about it, "But we did nothing at all!"

"Why, you sound unhappy about that," He bore a tiny smile, and Shinya thought that looked perfectly devilish, "Do you really want it that much?" He leaned closer to her, examining her expression closely. To his satisfaction she blushed redder than she already was as she jumped up, "W…who wants it! I'm not speaking to you any more." It was a flurry of black hair as she turned and ran into the house. Kaede thought he smelt the aroma of jasmines. 

* * *

"Fire! Fire!" A shrill voice screamed, piercing the serenity of the air. Shinya ran to the source of the scream and saw that the kitchen was on fire. "Oh my god!" She gasped, and turned …to bump into a brick wall. Ok, it was Kaede. "Kaede! Get the boys here!" She shoved him aside and wrenched a fire extinguisher from the wall savagely. She dashed right into the scene of fire and started to put out the flames herself. "Shinya!" Rukawa actually felt worried, what if she gets hurt? "Now Kaede get the boys here right now unless you want to burn down the house!" She shrieked, still putting out the fire. "They are here." Did she think nobody hear that high-pitched wailings of the maid? "What are you oafs sticking around for?" 

After another 15 minutes, the fire was put out. Shinya wiped the soot from her face and smiled in relieve. Despite the black markings over her face, Kaede felt she never looked more desirable, but his tongue defied his thought, "Next time you want to kill yourself, tell me."

"All right, so the next time an emergency happens, I shall sit aside and watch your house crumble into bits." She shot back at him sarcastically. Kaede felt the corner of his lips twitching, this woman is so… Before he could say anything in retortion she had started to manipulate the things destroyed in the fire. "Let's see…the pots are black, throw 'em out. Get another set of cutlery. Now the fridge is the cause of everything, sack it. Change the wires, no, get a couple of electricians to change the wirings…" 

Kaede never felt luckier in his life. 

* * *

"You mean, she just jumped into the fire herself and start to put it out like that?" Sendoh asked, amazed. Rukawa nodded simply. 

Maki: "You are one hell of a lucky bastard, Rukawa."

Sendoh: "That's my line."

Kogure: "She's one courageous lady, Shinya is."

Mitsui: "My sister would have screamed and ran to the furthest corner of the garden."

Kaede felt pride bubbling in his stomach but he kept a straight face, "She was calculating the losses right after the fire." He shook his head in exasperation.

Kiyota: "She's the mistress of the house and she was bothering about stuff like that?"

Uozumi: "You are one hell of a lucky bastard, Rukawa."

* * *

_There is no way I am going to let him touch me the way he did last night._ Shinya thought, coming out of the bath. Rukawa was not in the room yet, she could see, "Kaede can hug the pillows tonight."

Someone grabbed her from the back and she screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a machine failure. Please, try again later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Wedding bliss

The Bride

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Rukawa X OC (Shinya Hiiragashi)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not…. blah (I mean, everybody knows it, right?)

**Chapter 5**

_[There is no way I am going to let him touch me the way he did last night. Shinya thought, coming out of the bath. Rukawa was not in the room yet, she could see, "Kaede can hug the pillows tonight."_

_Someone grabbed her from the back and she screamed._]

Warm breath flooded the base of her neck as a deep sonorous voice drowned her senses, "Hush…it's only me."

"Kaede!" She sighed in relief, "You gave me a shock!" She, however, drew in her breath sharply as she felt his arms curling around her waist, "K…Kaede…" Shinya gasped and tried to pry his hands off, but to no avail. 

"Didn't you want it so much?" He whispered into her ears. She felt a light tremor filter through her body as she closed her eyes…

* * *

[A/N: Sorry, I can't bring myself to write a lemon…or even a lime… * Bows frantically at lemon-fans… * Maybe next time, ok? Next time?

Rukawa: And when is 'next time'? You owe me a lemon, seriously.

Silhouette: Maaa! No! I'm only a weedy sweetie innocent! I can't write lemon…L

Rukawa: All right, so you are underage, hm…let's see, it's three years before you turn 17, right? * Devilish glint *

Silhouette: Nooooooo!!!]

* * *

Shinya stared at the dots of blood on the bed-sheets, sighing. To think she had actually tried to promise herself that she would make Kaede hug the pillows last night…seems like he had gone _much_ further than that. It was a spell-bounding night, truly. Kaede had touched her to the soul, and she had never felt so comforted…so satisfied. [A/N: * Nosebleed *]

Kaede opened his eyes, to see his beautiful wife sitting up in bed, staring absently at the bed-sheets, and he instantly guessed what she was thinking about. It was amazing, the way she looked even more stunning freshly awakened. He could remember the countless occasions he saw his sisters fresh out of bed, and they sure hell looked like a mess. She didn't, however. Her long silky hair cascaded down her smooth back in a mass of black clouds and he could seem to sense the feel of that smooth mass beneath his fingers. _Damn_, he could feel his * ahem * stirring again. [A/N: -__-;; And I still said I can't write even a lime…]  Her face was pink and radiant and her deep violet eyes were a sparkling pool of water. He noticed, with a hentai grin on his face [A/N: * Stamps around thrashing up writing paper * no!!! This is just too OOC!!!!], that she didn't bother to cover herself up, and was just resting her chin on her knees. _Probably thinks I'm still asleep_, he smiled.

Shinya was just about to creep off the bed without waking Kaede when she felt his arms snake around her slim waist again before he engulfed her totally in his warmth. She gave a small shriek, "Don't look! I'm not wearing anything."

"Darling," He blew softly in her ear, "I saw it all." How wicked can that get? She flushed to the bottom of her soles and slapped his thighs lightly. "Thought you are supposed to be the ice-man?" She questioned softly, "You were the opposite of it, I would say." And buried her face into his chest lovingly, arms around her beloved husband. Kaede closed his eyes and savoured the warmth of the gorgeous creature in his arms. 

"My coldness, as the others saw, was resulted from my childhood," he said softly, sadly, "I was much alone when I was young. The woman you call Mrs. Rukawa is not my mother. My own mother died when I was five. My new mother loved me a lot, but there is no way she could replace my very own. She and my father are constantly away on business trips, and I was always alone. In order not to hurt myself even worse than I already was, I locked myself within the icy-shell and kept much to myself. Not even my family could break that shell." He tightened his hold on her.

Shinya felt tears slipping down her own face as her heart ached for his. She touched her cheeks softly, "Why are you telling me this? Am I worthy?" Kaede bent his head and kissed her softly, he whispered against her rosy lips, "Because you are the only person who could melt my shell." 

* * *

It was what the others would call, a blissful wedding. Rukawa Kaede was never more cheerful in his life and Shinya was practically radiating happiness. Rukawa's friends were amazed.

Sakuragi: "What was the last time Kitsune smiled?"

Mitsui: "Erm, when he was a baby?"

Miyagi: "Most likely, _never_."

Sendoh: _Cursing,_ "That damned lucky SOB."

And so on and so forth.

* * *

But, as you must know, in Dramas, happiness does not last long. And of course it didn't take long for this wicked little author to think of one way or another to create problems for the blissful couple…

* * *

Shinya picked up the letter, frowning, "Who's this? This person called…Nakami?"

Rukawa muttered, not looking up from his book, "My mother's friend's daughter's niece."

"Wow, that's some relationship. How old is she? She said she's coming over."

"Not sure, maybe…19?" 

"Oh…she's coming over next week, so we better get a room ready for her."

"She's staying here?" Rukawa put down the book, a rare frown on his perfectly chiseled features.

"What's wrong?" Shinya asked. He doesn't look very… _happy_ about this friend's arrival.

"Nothing much, just that… I don't really like her."

Shinya patted her husband's back soothingly, "C'mon dear, it's only for a month, who knows? Maybe she's grown more mature since the last time you saw her?"

Rukawa merely shrugged, but he still looked a bit like spinach, you know, green.

* * *

The limousine drew up outside the Rukawa mansion, a petite brunette stepped down, and she adjusted her clothes deftly. "Hey you," She ordered haughtily at a servant by the door, "Get my luggage in." The servant didn't look too good on the face, but he did what he was told, anyway. He moved the luggage into the house, muttering under his breath, "Think she's some kind of royalty? That bitch… Even Master Kaede doesn't speak to us like that."

Rukawa and Shinya came out of the house. Shinya smiled warmly and went up to the girl, exclaiming, "You must be Nakami, how pretty you are…" She was broken off rudely by the girl, who looked at her like she's some kind of dirt, "Who are you?"

Shinya was startled initially, but resumed her smile, "I'm Shinya Hiiragashi, Kaede's wife." She smiled at her husband and he put an arm around her reassuringly. Nakami's face turned pale as she glared to and from the couple, anger apparent in her pretty features. Shinya sort of understood the situation, "Um, Nakami, Kaede and I were betrothed to each other by our families and the wedding business was slightly rushed, so you might not have gotten the news since you lived so far away." Nakami narrowed her eyes viciously, but quickly wiped it away, with a brilliant smile replacing it, "Oh, I didn't know, congratulations. Kaede, you should have told me…"

Kaede looked at her coldly, "Stick to 'Rukawa-san'." Nakami bit her lower lip furiously, but nodded her head meekly, "Hai, Rukawa-san." Shinya felt rather awkward in that situation, but wrapped everything up quickly, "Er, Nakami, you must be tired from all that traveling, come in and take a rest. Mitsuko, if you won't mind, would you fetch a drink for this young lady here?" Nakami swept past them holding her chin in the air, kicked off her stylish platform shoes at the doorstep and went into the house. Shinya stared at the door, shocked. She hastily cleared her throat, "Er, your friend, she's a bit uptight, isn't she?"

Kaede rolled his eyes in disgust, "She was _always_ like this. She seems to have the impression that everyone should wait upon her head and foot."

Shinya being the nice person she always was, tugged Kaede's arm gently, "Let's go in, no point fretting over that small matter. Maybe she's just tired." 

Kaede shook his head lightly, "Shinya, you are so hopelessly soft-hearted, what can I do with you?"

Shinya grinned impishly, "Awww, Kaede, it's too late to regret."

He smiled back at her, "I never did regret." And he swept down upon her with a scalding kiss.

* * *

Nakami watched the passionate little scene shared by the couple with anger roiling within her. Kaede was meant to be hers! Years and years ago she had promised herself that Kaede is going to be hers. _That conniving bitch_, she cursed, _I shall make her pay!_

The lovebirds outside there broke up after a while, due to Shinya's embarrassment. They came into the hall, all flushed and smiling. Nakami faked a smile, "Both of you are soooo… loving. I'm jealous." She said that with a sweet smile on her face. Shinya giggled lightly, "Thank you, but Kaede's mine." She teasingly poked his stomach. Kaede ruffled her hair lightly, "Shinya, I shall go in to finish up some work, do you mind entertaining Nakami for this while?" Shinya shook her head, smiling.

Nakami felt the anger rise in her again, in those years she had known Kaede; she had never heard him speak so much and behave so passionately. _That bitch_, she cursed again.

Shinya moved over to Nakami with the warm water that Mitsuko just brought, "Here, Nakami, have a drink." Nakami literally snatched the glass from Shinya, and drank the water in one swift motion. She turned to scrutinize Shinya, "How long have you known Kaede?"

Shinya was surprised at the hostility in Nakami's eyes, but replied anyway, "Well, we were betrothed, so we didn't know each other before the wedding. It's been a week since we got married." She smiled blissfully. 

"Oh really? That's a pity, I've known _Rukawa-san_ for a much longer time than you did, we did so much together." Nakami smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a serious viral infection in the system, please try again later.


	6. Blaze

The Bride

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Rukawa X OC (Shinya Hiiragashi)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not…. blah (I mean, everybody knows it, right?)

**Chapter 6 [Slightly limish]**

"Oh really? That's a pity, I've known Rukawa-san for a much longer time than you did, we did so much together." Nakami smirked.

Shinya did not suspect the subtle hints in Nakami's tone, but added on cheerfully, "Oh! Both of you have known each other for so long, you must be good friends, eh?" The newcomer's face didn't look too good as she snarled quietly, "Don't give me that silly little innocent look. Admit it, you are jealous of my long-running relationship with Rukawa-san."

Shinya frowned a little, not liking Nakami's attitude a single bit, her voice turned slightly sharper, "Nakami, I don't know what you are talking about, and I don't see the need to be jealous of you. Kaede loves me."

"Oh, really? Let's just say old flames don't die easily, and both of you are _betrothed_ aren't you? Kaede did not want to marry you. He doesn't love you. He doesn't." She narrowed her large mahogany eyes to emphasize her point.

Shinya frowned even deeper, _this woman_, she silently muttered, _really G.E.T.S O.N. M.Y. N.E.R.V.E.S_. A blaze lit in her violet eyes, _poof_. "Then, in this case, Ms Nakami, try looking into your personality, and see why you have managed to put that old flame out." Before Nakami could react, she tapped her shoulder in a seemingly friendly gesture, "Ms Nakami, you are our guest now, so, it's my job as the hostess to make your life here as comfortable as possible. Do not," She paused a little, staring deep into those spiteful eyes, "Make me do otherwise."

With that, she strode out of the hall swiftly, leaving a fuming Nakami standing there; sweat trickling down the sides of her heavily powdered cheeks.

* * *

"Look, Kaede, Sendoh-san's getting married to Ryoko-chan!" Shinya ran into the room, with an invitation card in her hands, all beaming and laughing. "Just as I expected," Rukawa took the card from her and scanned through it, "That Aho's finally settling down." 

"It's only a week after our own wedding, too! Isn't that fast?" Shinya giggled, recalling the wedding party. Rukawa only nodded. He pretended to be looking at the card, but was actually peering at Shinya out of the corners of his eyes. She is so pretty, he noted. She belongs to him and nobody's but his. The little wildfire, he tried to restrain the smile coming onto the corners of his lips. Being a close observer, Shinya noticed the mysterious twitching at his lips and went round to his back, hugging him affectionately, "What's up with that expression, Kaede?"  Rukawa shook his head lightly and put his arms around her slim waist. He swung around in his armchair and pulled her onto his lap. Shinya wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered, "What's up?" He looked intently at her, a sultry fire in his cobalt-blue eyes, "You really want to know?" 

She smiled suggestively, "Uh-oh, I don't think I want to know now." 

Rukawa lifted her and pressed her onto his large working desk, brushing his nose against the base of her neck, "Hmm…" He breathed softly against the major vein throbbing at her swan-like neck. She shivered in pleasure, but pushed at his chest, "Eh, Kaede, not here." She gasped as he bit lightly on the tender skin, "N…no, Kaede. Mit…Mitsuko might come in." He laughed, sending vibrations throughout her body, "Let's go to the room then."

Shinya shrieked lightly as he picked her up and walked out of the door to the room just opposite, "Kaede! Some one might see!" She flushed. "I don't care. You are my wife and I want you now." He pressed a kiss onto her lush lips and somehow managed to close the room door behind them. This is going to be a long night…

[A/N: You know, I might, only MIGHT, write a real lemon one of those days?]

Quite unknown to the couple, a pair of mahogany eyes flashed furiously from a corner of the house…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author sent to hospital due to over nose-bleeding. Continuation upon discharge.


	7. Problems arise

The Bride

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Rukawa X OC (Shinya Hiiragashi)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not…. blah (I mean, everybody knows it, right?)

**Chapter 7**

"Bye Kaede darling, I'm going shopping, might not be back early." Shinya kissed her husband goodbye, "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" She smiled. Rukawa ruffled her hair affectionately, "No, I've got work." 

Shinya feigned a sad look, "Hmph! Both you and Nakami don't want to come with me…" She pouted. Rukawa felt his heart working away at double acceleration as he thought how absolutely desirable his sweet wife looked. He dropped a tender kiss on her lips and opened the car door for her. "See you later." He ruffled her hair again and closed the door.

Shinya felt herself grin in happiness. 

* * *

Rukawa put another stamp on the document and put it aside. His work was almost finished. A soft, tentative knock came from the door. "Enter."

Nakami came in and sauntered slowly and deliberately to his side. To Rukawa's disgust, she was wearing a skimpy gown that hardly covered anything. "Rukawa-san," She pouted, "Don't be so cold, we've known each other for so long…"She made her way to his side and rubbed her hips against him suggestively. Rukawa turned in another direction on the wide armchair violently, causing her to jump back in fright, "Excuse me, Nakami-san, I trust you to understand that I'm married." He said icily. Nakami whispered huskily, "But you don't feel anything for her, yes? The wedding was betrothed. She married you for your money. I'm different, I've loved you since I was a girl."

* * *

The car was half way to the destination shopping mall when Shinya suddenly exclaimed, "Oh no! I forgot to take my purse! I'm so sorry, Yohei, but could you turn back?" [A/N: ^-^ Yes, Yohei's their chauffeur.] "Anything, Mdm!" The cheerful young man piped as he looked for a U-turn lane.

* * *

"Shut up if you don't know anything, Nakami." Rukawa's eyes blazed furiously, but he maintained his cool façade, "It was true that I did not love Shinya in the beginning, but now I do, and I know she does." He gestured towards the door, "Please get out before I throw you out." Nakami felt her ego pricked terribly, how dare the man did not want her! She had hoards of males chasing after her in Tokyo, and here she is throwing herself at her childhood crush, he did not even bother to look at her! "Damned you, Rukawa!" She shrieked, finally losing it.

* * *

Shinya ran up the stairs to her room, but stopped halfway when she heard an enraged shriek from Rukawa's study. Curious, she pushed the door just a little apart. Rukawa did not see her, but Nakami did, which she pretended not to. "How could you, Rukawa? I'm pregnant with your baby and you want to throw me out?" The woman screamed. Shinya felt her heart freeze in its place. What is it? Rukawa…Rukawa and Nakami? Rukawa frowned visibly, "What the crap are you talking about, Nakami?" He saw the evil glint in her large mahogany eyes and felt his heart tighten in realization. He turned quickly, only to see the fleeing back of Shinya, and a strangled sob she threw down. 

"K'so," He cursed, "Shinya!" He ran out after her.

Shinya ran down the stairs, tears streaming down her cheeks, her mind blinded by the endless flow of jealousy. Rukawa and Nakami…Rukawa and Nakami… "No!" She screamed in agony and stumbled upon the steps in her fluster. Rukawa felt his heart drop to the bottom of the stairs with her as he watched helplessly at the top, her rolling down the stairs. With a sickening crunch, she lay at the bottom of the staircase in a dead faint. "Shinya!!!" He heard himself cry out. 

* * *

Oh Kami-sama, you must let Shinya live, Rukawa prayed fervently, she cannot…leave me! When he carried her to the car, there was blood flowing out from between her legs. No, this can't be true…He closed his eyes in distress. "Yohei! Hospital!" He ordered. 

"Y…yes Kaede-san!" Dear my lord, what happened to Mistress Shinya? She was well awhile ago…Yohei sped out of the gates with the best acceleration he could go.

* * *

"Rukawa-san, we have managed to save Mrs Rukawa's life, but I'm very sorry, we couldn't save the baby." 

She was carrying his baby…and now…Rukawa could not bring himself to think more as his mind plunged into a deep whirl. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An unknown grenade blew up the computer, please try again later.


	8. Resolution

The Bride

Author: Silhouette

Email: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Genre: Romance, Alternate Universe

Pairing: Rukawa X OC (Shinya Hiiragashi)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not…. blah (I mean, everybody knows it, right?)

**Chapter 8**

She woke up with a splitting headache, her mind a mundane swirl of thoughts.

_Kaede and Nakami…_

_Nakami is pregnant with Kaede's child._

_Kaede and Nakami…_

The thoughts were so painful, she screamed, sitting up violently. Immediately she found herself wrapped up in a warm embrace. The gentle, familiar voice caressing her senses, "I'm here, I'm here."

Rukawa felt a wave of relief when she stirred and showed signs of waking up, but his heart tightened when she sat up screaming, "Nooo!!!" More fervent to soothe her than ever, he pulled her close to himself and whispered into her ears, hoping that could calm her down. True enough, her screams stopped and turned into heavy sobbing instead. He patted her back comfortingly as she cried. They stayed that way for a long time until she cooled down and sat back, staring at him with mournful eyes. 

"Shi…Shinya." _Don't look at me like that…I'm not guilty._

"How long has it been?"

"What?"

"You being with Nakami."

"Shinya, we are childhood acquaintances, but I never touched her."

"…Really? But she said…" Shinya stared at him with wide eyes.

"She had always wanted to marry me, and she's jealous of you." Rukawa sighed, moving closer towards her, his nose brushing across her forehead, inhaling the fresh aroma of jasmine flowers issued from her soft black hair.

"…Oh." She closed her eyes, fighting back tears that threatened to fall again. She had wronged him. She should have known that Kaede doesn't like Nakami a single bit, right from the beginning.

* * *

Nakami looked back at the house with a strand of regret and disappointment in her eyes. She came, hoping to seduce her childhood love into marrying her. She had been so confident of herself, but Shinya proved her wrong. Nakami could see for herself that Rukawa's wife was far superior to her in many ways, even in terms of looks and posture which, Nakami, had prided upon. She knew that if she stayed on, Rukawa would hack her to bits, if not strangle her. Why stay on and be a nuisance to both him and his little wife? She should have just gone back to Tokyo and enjoy the adoring gazes of the men who worshipped her. "Kanagawa Internal Airport please." She said quietly to the cab driver.

* * *

Alas, as for so many other stories, our story had to end here. As would for many other stories, we have a happy ending here. Kaede and Shinya would live together happily for a very long time, if not ever after. Let the curtains fall, and if you want to read a sequel, please mail the author. 

* * * * *

THE END

_(Or is it?)_


End file.
